Our Destiny
by Taomio
Summary: Cinta itu ada untuk diperjuangkan, bukan untuk direlakan. Kadang garis takdir bertentangan, namun jika keteguhan hati lebih kuat, maka air mata kebahagiaan yang akan menunggumu diakhir cerita. Huang Zitao. Oh Sehun. Huntao/GS/DLDR. Bukan cerita saya! Author: UchihaMaya.


**WARNING!**

 **Ini cerita sepenuhnya milik UchihaMaya. Saya cuma ngepost ulang dengan main cast yang berbeda karena saya suka banget sama ceritanya. ^^**

 **Hope you all enjoy it!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Our Destiny ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tak perlu kata - kata untuk menjelaskan hubungan mereka. Tak perlu ikatan untuk menyatukan keduanya. Tak perlu pengakuan untuk menyatakan bahwa rasa cinta itu pernah ada. Karena hubungan mereka terlarang.**

 **Namun, tanpa ikatan hubungan mereka tak terpisahkan. Walau mereka berasal dari dua marga yang saling bertentangan. Mereka tidak mempersalahkan pertentangan itu. Karena pertentangan itu tidak dapat dimintai pertanggung jawaban. Bukan tidak mau menyalahkan, tetapi tidak bisa. Masa lalu, masa kini, ataupun masa depan, semua sama saja.**

 **Huang dan Oh. Marga api dan air. Sang air yang berusaha mematikan api dan sang api yang tak pernah lelah untuk menguapkan air ke udara dan menjadikannya tiada. Pada hakikatnya mereka tak bisa disatukan. Karena keduanya telah lama menempuh jalan yang berseberangan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tapi bagaimana jika mereka mencoba melawan apa yang telah digariskan? Akankah berakhir dengan kebahagiaan atau malah menjadi kisah yang penuh air mata dan berakhir dengan luka?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pelukan hangat menyambut tubuh mungil Zitao, Huang Zitao, ketika gadis itu keluar dari kelas terakhirnya minggu ini. Selalu begitu. Tujuh ribu dua ratus detik seminggu sekali selama enam bulan terakhir mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tapi pemuda itu_Oh Sehun_dan Zitao tidak pernah bosan melakukannya. Walaupun hanya duduk berdua di lorong sekolah ataupun diantara rak – rak tinggi perpustakaan, mereka selalu menikmati saat - saat kebersamaan itu.

Sehun mendaratkan kecupan singkat dipuncak kepala Tao. Sekolah telah usai satu jam yang lalu, tapi sudah menjadi kebiasaan rutin bagi gadis bermata panda itu untuk menghabiskan waktu lebih lama untuk menyelesaikan tugas akhir pekannya dan Sehun, pemuda itu selalu menunggunya di koridor kelas.

"Ayah mulai curiga padaku Hun." gumam Tao.

Sehun mengangkat dagu Zitao, membuat kedua bola mata yang kontras itu bertemu pandang, "Lalu, kau ingin menghentikan ini?" tanaya pemuda itu.

Tao melingkarkan kedua lengannya dileher Sehun, "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti .. dan kau tahu itu!" jawab gadis itu. Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat jarak keduanya menghilang.

"Lalu, apa yang kau cemaskan?" Sehun menyatukan dahinya ke dahi Zitao.

"Perjodohan."

Sehun menyentuh hidung Tao dengan hidungnya, membuatnya bisa merasakan hembusan hangat nafas Tao.

"Setelah Kai oppa menyetujui perjodohan kami, maka kita tidak mungkin bisa bertemu lagi."

Sehun tersenyum tipis sebelum menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir Tao dalam kecupan singkat. "Biarkan Tuhan yang mengatur jalan kita. Jangan menentangnya, karena sejak awal_"

Tao memotong, "_apa yang kita rasakan ini tidak pernah_"

"_mempunyai harapan.." bisik Sehun.

Tao menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun. Meresapi aroma khas pemuda Oh itu. Mendengarkan alunan detak jantung Sehun yang telah menjadi candu untuknya.

Entah mengapa bersama Sehun membuat hati Zitao tenang.

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya, tak berniat melepaskan gadis itu.

"Kau tahu .. aku selalu berharap bisa mendapat kesempatan untuk bisa mendampingimu, selalu disisimu..." bisik Tao.

"Aku tahu.."

"Aku tahu!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Our Destiny ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menatap goresan nilai sempurna ditangannya. Pengumuman kelulusan dari _Senior High School_. Ia adalah _prodigy_ Oh, nilai sempurna di ujian akhir serta beasiswa penuh ke _Oxford University_ sudah digenggamannya. Tapi masih ada yang kurang. Sesuatu yang membuat rongga dadanya serasa kosong.

Ia menatap satu direksi dimana seorang gadis bersurai hitam legam tengah berdiri agak jauh darinya bersama keluarganya. Ya. Pemuda itu tahu. Hilangnya gadis itu dari sisinya membuat hidupnya hampa. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Perasaannya terlarang. Jika ia berusaha merobohkan tradisi kedua keluarga besar itu, ia takut akan melukai gadis yang ia cintai itu.

Ia sadar. Sejak awal ia sadar, ia tidak akan bisa menjalin hubungan dengan _heiress_ Huang itu. Tapi sayangnya, nurani telah mengalahkan logika. Keinginannya terlalu kuat dan mengalahkan _superego_ nya. Ia tahu ini salah, karena ia seorang Oh dan Tao adalah seorang Huang. Tapi, apa salahnya jika lelaki sepertinya mencintai gadis seperti Zitao?

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya dan melepas atribut kelulusan, menampakkan kemeja putih panjangnya yang terbalut _vest_ coklat tua. Ia beranjak meninggalkan hall pertemuan. Terlalu lama berada di tempat itu hanya akan membuatnya tersiksa.

Ia menuruni undakan didepan gedung ketika sudut matanya menangkap sosok pemuda yang begitu ia kenal.

"Hei Hun!" sapa seorang pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan yang berjalan pelan menghampiri Sehun. Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dianak tangga terakhir. "Hn." balas Sehun.

Pemuda itu bernama Kim Jongin, sahabat kentalnya sekaligus pangeran beruntung yang mendapat restu dari sang raja untuk meminang putri yang Sehun cintai.

"Hei, teman.. apa kau masih disini atau akan pergi?" tanya pemuda itu dengan nada bersahabat seperti biasa.

Sehun menghela nafas. Menatap tetes hujan yang turun. "Tidak ada alasan untuk tetap tinggal.." jawab Sehun.

Pemuda itu berdiri disampingnya. "Sekalipun alasan itu adalah Zitao?"

"Dia milikmu.."

Jongin menyeringai. "Aku tidak bodoh, Sehun! Memang aku telah mendapat restu dari paman Huang untuk meminang Tao, tapi secara pilihan, Tao tetap_"

"_tradisi menghalangi kami_" sergah Sehun.

"_itu bukan alasan, teman." Jongin menyelipkan kedua tangannya disaku celana.

"Kau pikir meruntuhkan tradisi itu mudah? Itu akan melukai Tao.." kata pemuda bermata dingin itu.

"Kau yakin sekali.." pemuda bermarga Kim itu menerawang jauh. "Ada kalanya kita harus menentang apa yang sudah tergaris untuk kita dan ada kalanya kita harus bersikap egois untuk kebahagiaan kita.." tuturnya.

"Kau tidak menginginkan Tao 'kan?"

Ekpressi Jongin berubah sendu. Ia lalu menunduk.

"Aku akan ke Inggris... menyusul Kyungsoo..." bisiknya.

Sehun memandang pemuda itu dengan pandangan pengertian. "Kau lari?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Aku memang ceroboh, tapi aku bukan pengecut. Aku akan menemui ayah dan mengatakan semua. Aku melakukannya karena aku tahu, menikah bukan sesuatu yang main – main. Biar bagaimanapun wanita yang kelak akan menjadi istriku bukan hanya mendampingiku tapi juga akan menjadi ibu dari anak – anakku dan aku hanya ingin Kyungsoo yang menempati posisi itu.."

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan Kyungsoo. Aku akan mempersuntingnya, dengan atau tanpa restu ayah." jelas Jongin. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, menampakkan mata hitam yang berkilat penuh semangat dan harapan. "Bergeraklah, teman! Selesaikan apa yang telah kau mulai. Takdir tidak akan berubah jika kau tidak berusaha untuk mengubahnya. Sekali – kali jadi pembangkang tidak apa – apa kan?"

Cengiran khas miliknya kembali hinggap diwajah Jongin. "Aku berangkat minggu depan. Pastikan kau berada di bandara untuk mengantarku!" teriak Jongin seraya menembus tirai hujan yang menghujam bumi.

Senyum tipis terkembang dibibir Sehun. "Mungkin kau tidak sebodoh yang kukira, Jongin."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Our Destiny ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tubuh Sehun terbanting ke lantai. Ayahnya murka. Ya. Pemimpin keluarga Oh itu marah besar ketika tahu putra bungsunya menambatkan hatinya pada _heiress_ Huang. Pria paruh baya itu kalap. Ia melangkah menghampiri putra bungsunya. Pria itu mencengkram kerah kemeja putranya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Sehun? Kau ingin mempermalukan ayah?" Satu, dua, tiga. Beberapa tinjuan mendarat dipipi Sehun. Pukulan terakhir membuat tubuh Sehun terpelanting, menghantam dinding dibelakangnya. Darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Masih banyak wanita yang lebih baik di dunia ini, tapi kenapa kau malah memilih gadis Huang itu?" satu tendangan mendarat diperut Sehun tanpa bisa dicegah oleh pemiliknya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa menjadi anak penurut seperti kakakmu? Kau itu penerus keluarga Oh. Kenapa dari sekian banyak orang, justru putraku sendiri yang melemparkan kotoran kewajahku?" suara sang kepala keluarga menggema diruang kerjanya. "Tak bisakah kau mengikuti jejak Kris?!"

Cukup. Sehun sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia melakukan ini demi hatinya, ia tidak ingin hatinya hancur lebih dari ini. Biarkan ia egois sekali ini saja.

Dalam satu gerakan ia menghentikan pukulan ayahnya.

"Cukup, ayah!" lirih Sehun. Ia perlahan bangkit berdiri. "Cukup. Aku hanya sekali ini meminta sesuatu dari ayah, seumur hidupku aku selalu menuruti ayah dan hidup seperti yang ayah inginkan. Tapi kali ini biarkan aku memilih jalan hidupku sendiri. Biarkan aku hidup didunia ini tanpa ada rasa penyesalan sedikitpun." kata Sehun. "Ijinkan aku membangkang untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya."

Ayahnya diam menatap putra bungsunya. Gurat emosi masih melekat diwajahnya.

"Ayah bisa menghapus namaku dari keluarga Oh, tapi biarkan aku pergi, biarkan aku pergi meraih kebahagiaanku." lanjutnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, anak muda?" geram ayahnya.

Sehun membungkukkan badannya. "Maafkan aku karena membangkang, tapi aku mohon untuk sekali ini biarkan aku memilih jalanku sendiri." kata pemuda itu sebelum berlalu pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Our Destiny ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor kediaman keluarga Oh. Ayahnya memang selalu bertindak keras ketika seseorang membangkang atau mempermalukannya.

Ia menerawang kearah awan kemerahan yang menghiasi langit sore itu.

Apa Sehun menyesali melakukan ini?

Tidak. Ia sama sekali tidak menyesal telah membangkang. Ia merasa beban berat yang sejak dulu bertumpu dipundaknya seolah sedikit terangkat. Ia tidak tahu pilihan yang ia yakini benar atau salah. Ia tersenyum samar. Yang menjadi masalah sekarang adalah, apakah Tao mau meninggalkan keluarganya untuk Sehun? Sehun tak tahu, tapi ia menginginkan Tao memilihnya.

Di ujung koridor ia melihat sosok wanita yang sangat ia sayangi_ibunya_Oh Seohyun. Melihat wajah teduh wanita itu membuat Sehun merasa bersalah. Ia mungkin akan melukai ibunya karena jalan hidup yang ia pilih.

Melihat raut wajah putranya yang berubah membuat Seohyun cemas. "Sehun?" panggil wanita itu. Ia menghampiri Sehun. "Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tepat ketika ibunya sampai dihadapannya, Sehun langsung memeluk erat ibunya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu sang ibu.

" _Mianhae eomma. Jeongmal mianhae eomma._ " bisik Sehun.

Wanita cantik itu menepuk punggung putra bungsunya. "Kenapa meminta maaf, Sehunnie? Apa yang telah kau perbuat hm?"

"Aku bersalah karena mencintai seseorang. Aku mengecewakan ayah, mengecewakan keluarga ini." jawabnya.

Seohyun mengusap kepala putranya yang telah beranjak dewasa itu. "Mencintai seseorang bukan kesalahan, sayang." Seohyun mengangkat wajah putranya.

"Tapi aku mencintai orang yang salah."

Ibunya menggeleng. "Cinta tidak memandang salah atau benar, Sehun. Kejarlah kebahagiaanmu, takdir tidak akan berubah jika kau hanya berdiam diri." Wanita itu tersenyum lembut. " _Eomma_ mendukungmu, apapun pilihanmu _eomma_ akan selalu bersamamu."

Sehun tersenyum dan memeluk ibunya sekali lagi. "Aku akan mengejar kebahagiaanku, _eomma_. Do'akan aku." Ia berdiri tegak dan mencium pipi ibunya sebelum berlalu pergi.

Pergi dalam artian sebenarnya. Pergi untuk hidupnya yang baru, sebagai seorang Sehun, bukan sebagai seorang putra bungsu keluarga Oh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Our Destiny ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seseorang menarik lengan Zitao ketika ia memasuki Hilton Seoul hotel untuk menghadiri pertemuan keluarga. Keterkejutan tak lepas dari wajah Tao.

"Se... Sehunnie?" bisik Tao ketika menyadari siapa yang menariknya menuju koridor sepi didekat lobi.

Pemuda itu berhenti dan otomatis membuat Tao juga berhenti.

"Ad_" ketika gadis itu membuka mulut, Sehun memotongnya.

"Aku tidak bisa berbasa – basi."

Tao bungkam.

Sehun menatap lekat mata _heiress_ Huang itu. "Aku ingin membawamu pergi bersamaku!" kata Sehun tanpa sedikitpun keraguan.

"A...apa?" nafas Tao tercekat ditenggorokan. Ada rasa gelisah menaungi hatinya, namun tak ia pungkiri bahwa ada rasa senang yang menjalari dadanya.

"Aku ingin kau pergi denganku. Meninggalkan Korea, meninggalkan Huang dan Oh.."

Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tak berani menatap Sehun.

Sunnguh, demi langit dan bumi ia ingin pergi menyertai Sehun, namun _superego_ nya menentangnya. Bagaimana nasib keluarganya jika ia pergi? Pada siapa tanggung jawabnya sebagai _heiress_ keluarga Huang akan dibebankan? Yeri? Ia tak sanggup membuat adik kecilnya merasakan beratnya memegang tanggung jawab sebagai pemimpin Huang Grup.

Lalu bagaimana perasaan ayahnya? Ia pasti akan sangat kecewa mengetahui putri sulungnya kabur dari tanggung jawab dan yang lebih buruk bersama dengan salah seorang keluarga Oh. Ia tak tahu kekecewaan macam apa yang akan dirasakan ayahnya dan ia tak mau mengetahuinya.

"Kau bercanda?" bisik Tao. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan kemelut yang ada dalam hatinya.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku tidak pernah seserius ini selama 18 tahun hidupku," tegas Sehun. "Bagaimana?" tanya pemuda itu lembut.

Tao mencengkram erat ujung dress selutut yang ia kenakan. Ia tak bisa meninggalkan Huang, bukan tentang harta tapi tentang tanggung jawab. Dan ia juga terlampau ragu untuk menolak Sehun, tawaran akan kebahagiaan.

Tao diam, terlalu sulit menjawab Sehun. Ia takut jika ia membuka suara dan apa yang keluar dari mulutnya akan menyakiti Sehun.

Sehun mengangkat dagu Zitao, mempertemukan pandangan mereka. "Kenapa tak menjawab, hm?" tanyanya.

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan.

"Sungguh aku ingin kau menerima tawaranku, Zitao. Sekali ini saja, biarkan aku egois untuk memilikimu," kata Sehun.

Zitao membisu. Hatinya semakin gundah.

"A... aku tak bisa.." jawab Tao, ragu.

Ia memutuskan. Memang pahit, tapi ia harus mengambil keputusan, entah itu akan melukai Sehun atau tidak.

Pemuda Oh itu terdiam mendengar jawaban sang pemilik hati. Dan itu membuat Tao serba salah.

"Bu.. bukan karena a..ku tidak mencintaimu la..lagi, Sehunnie. Sung..sungguh aku pun ingin e..egois untuk pergi bersamamu.." tambahnya dengan tergagap. Kebiasaan jika ia sedang gugup dan ragu akan suatu keputusan.

"Lalu kenapa? Kau takut aku tak bisa membahagiakanmu?"

Tao menunduk lagi. "Bukan karena itu, ta..tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" Sehun tampak gusar akan penolakan Zitao yang menurutnysa tanpa alasan.

"A..aku masih punya tanggung jawab." lirihnya.

"Tak bisakah kau egois untuk sekali ini?" Sehun memelas.

Tao menggeleng. "Aku tak bisa.."

"Meski untukku?" suara pemuda itu terdengar terluka.

Zitao berusaha menahan air matanya supaya tak tumpah. Bukan hanya Sehun saja yang terluka, gadis itu pun juga.

"Ma..maaf, Se..Hunnie.." lirih gadis itu.

"Jangan minta maaf, Tao." sahut Sehun. "Apa tidak ada cara agar kita bisa bersama?"

Tao menggeleng. "A.. aku tak tahu. Tapi sejak awal, hubungan kita_"

"_terlarang? Tak bisakah kau melepaskan Huang untukku?"

"Ini bukan masalah Huang, Sehunnie. Ini tentang keluargaku, tanggung jawabku.. ini masalah siapa saja yang akan terluka jika aku pergi.." tanggap Zitao. Kali ini ia menatap Sehun. Berusaha meyakinkan pemuda itu bahwa ia melakukan semua ini bukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Berhenti memikirkan orang lain!" suara Sehun meninggi. "Sekali ini saja pikirkan kebahagianmu."

"Kau pikir itu mudah? Melepas tanggung jawab dan membebankannya pada orang yang tak seharusnya menanggungnya. Aku sulung dikeluargaku. Aku tak mau mengecewakan ayahku. A...aku..."

"Cukup, Tao!" gertak Sehun. Ia mendorong tubuh kecil Zitao ke dinding dan memperangkapnya disana. "Kumohon pergilah bersamaku." lirih pemuda itu.

Kali ini air mata Zitao benar – benar tumpah. Sungguh ia terluka melihat Sehun seperti ini.

"Ma.. maafkan aku.." bisik Tao. Ia menunduk dalam. Tak berani menatap mata hitam gelap yang biasanya selalu memikatnya.

"Tatap aku, Tao!" bisiknya parau. Mengangkat wajah Zitao dan menghapus air mata yang membanjiri wajah cantik gadis itu. "Bisakah?"

"Ma.. maaf.." balasnya.

Sehun membisu. Pemuda itu perlahan melepaskan Tao, ia mundur perlahan. "Maaf." ucap Sehun sebelum ia berbalik menjauh dari Zitao.

Ia pergi. Tanpa salam perpisahan. Hanya sepenggal maaf yang Tao tak tahu untuk apa serta mata hitam gelap yang terluka dan itu menghancurkan hati Zitao. Seolah ada sayatan tak kasat mata yang timbul dihatinya, mencabiknya.

Ia jatuh terduduk, tangan kanannya mencengkram dadanya yang terasa ngilu sementara tangan kirinya menutup mulutnya menghalau suara isakan yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

Ya. Gadis Huang itu tengah terpuruk. Ia rela mengorbankan kebahagiaannya untuk keutuhan keluarganya. Tapi ia tak pernah tahu jika rasanya akan sesakit ini.

Ia melukai Sehun. Pemuda itu terluka akibat penolakan Tao dan hal itu juga tanpa sengaja menghancurkan Zitao. Ia tahu sejak awal hubungan mereka tak punya harapan.

Tapi...

Untuk sekali ini, bolehkah ia egois?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Our Destiny ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun?"

Jongin melambaikan tangannya ketika mata hitamnya menangkap sosok sahabatnya yang memasuki bandara. Pemuda itu tampak sempurna dengan balutan kaos lengan pendek yang dilapisi rompi orange dan dipadu dengan celana jeans biru pudar.

Sehun menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jongin ketika Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya dikursi tunggu bandara. Beberapa menit lagi pesawat yang akan membawa mereka akan _take off._

Ya. Hari ini Sehun berniat membawa Zitao ke London bersamanya. Namun ia gagal meyakinkan gadis itu.

"Aku... gagal.." kata pemuda dingin itu tenang.

Jongin menatap lekat kedua bola mata sahabatnya, ia lalu menepuk pundak Sehun perlahan.

"Kau sudah berusaha. Jadi, kau yakin ingin pergi? Meninggalkannya?"

Sehun tersenyum, amat tipis. "Aku jahat karena memaksanya. Harusnya aku paham arti keluarga bagi Zitao. Keluarganya berbeda dengan keluargaku, ayahnya sangat menyayangi Zitao. Aku bersalah karena memintanya untuk egois." terangnya. Ada kepedihan yang tersirat dari nada suaranya.

"Aku akan pergi, jika ia memang takdirku ia pasti akan ada diakhir kisahku." lanjutnya.

Jongin tersenyum. "Kau lebih dewasa dari yang kuduga. Zitao tak kan pernah kecewa bila ia bersamamu."

Jongin mengambil dua buah tiket pesawat dari sakunya.

"Kau mengambil beasiswamu di Oxford, kau pilih fakultas apa?"

Sehun tersenyum amat tipis. "Hukum. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku akan mengambil fakultas ekonomi. Kau tahu, ayah mengijinkanku mengejar Kyungsoo. Ia ingin aku segera mengambil alih Kim corp," pemuda itu terkekeh pelan ketika mengingat percakapan dengan ayahnya. "Ibuku bahkan sudah tak sabar untuk melihatku naik pelaminan, padahal usiaku baru menginjak angka 18."

Sehun tersenyum. "Kisahmu lebih manis, teman."

Jongin tertawa keras ketika mendengarnya, "terlalu cepat kau mengatakan itu. Kyungsoo belum tentu mau menerimaku_lagi." Akhir kalimatnya terdengar menyesakkan.

Ya. Keduanya memiliki kisah yang menyedihkan. Terlihat berbeda tapi sesungguhnya sama saja. Mereka pernah menelan kekecewaan akn cinta mereka.

Tak ada lagi yang berbicara setelah itu. Keduanya sibuk dengan kemelut daalam otak masing – masing hingga ada tanda peringatan bahwa pesawat mereka akan segera berangkat.

Jongin bangkit dari duduknya, merapikan sedikit penampilannya. Ia beralih menatap Sehun yang juga tengah berdiri disampingnya kemudian menyerahkan dua buah tiket yang dari tadi ia pegang.

" _Let's change our life_ , Sehun!" katanya.

Sehun mengambil dua tiket itu_dan harusnya satu tiket lagi untuk gadis yang ia cintai, Zitao.

" _I will,_ Jongin."

Ya. Sehun sudah memutuskan untuk pergi. Ia sudah berusaha, dan kini ia menyerahkan semuanya pada takdirnya. Ia bukannya menyerah. Ia bukan seseorang yang mudah putus asa. Ia hanya ingin mengetahui takdir yang sesungguhnya. Apa ia bisa bersama cintanya tanpa harus menyakitinya?

Sehun dan Jongin berjalan menuju gerbang keberangkatan dalam diam. Dalam hitungan jam, mereka akan tiba di London.

'Maafkan aku, Tao. Aku egois karena terlampau menginginkanmu. Aku terluka, tapi aku sempat mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa kau juga terluka. Maaf.'

Perlahan keduanya memasuki jalan yang akan mengantar mereka pada kehidupan yang baru. Berat rasanya meninggalkan tanah tempat ia tumbuh. Tempat ia menghabiskan seluruh waktunya selama 18 tahun hidupnya. Dan mungkin kepergiannya kali ini untuk selamanya. Ia memutuskan untuk menetap di London. Menghilang dari keluarga Oh, meninggalkan harta, keluarga, dan...

"SEHUN-NIE!" teriakan itu menghentikan langkah Sehun. Pemuda itu tak langsung berbalik. Ia takut jika ini hanya ilusi yang diciptakan oleh alam bawah sadarnya karena terlalu mengharapkan gadis itu.

Jantung pemuda itu berdegup dengan kencang. Perlahan ia berbalik dan seketika itu merasakan tubuhnya disambar seseorang.

Zitao. Gadis itu memeluk erat leher Sehun. Membenamkan wajahnya dipundak tegap lelaki itu.

Jongin yang tanggap akan situasi segera menjelaskan pada pihak keamanan bandara yang tadi mengejar gadis Huang itu karena menerobos paksa. Membiarkan Sehun berbicara pada gadis itu.

"Bawa aku bersamamu," bisik gadis itu.

Kalimat itu bak mantra ajaib untuk Sehun. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah sang bungsu keluarga Oh yang biasanya selalu berwajah dingin itu. Apa yang diucapkan Tao seolah mengangkat beban yang menggantung dipundaknya, menguap di udara begitu saja.

Seolah rongga dadanya yang kosong kini kembali terisi.

Ia memeluk pinggang Zitao erat, seolah jika ia lepaskan gadis itu akan menghilang.

"Terima kasih, Tao.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Cinta itu ada untuk diperjuangkan, bukan untuk direlakan. Kadang garis takdir bertentangan dengan apa yang kita inginkan, namun jika keteguhan hati lebih kuat, maka air mata kebahagiaan yang akan menunggu kita di akhir cerita._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ END ~  
**

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini cerita bukan buatan saya ya, saya ingakan lagi. Ini cerita punyanya UchihaMaya, author di ffn khusus naruto. Saya suka banget sama ceritanya makanya aku post ulang dengan main cast yang beda. Ini asli main cast-nya SasuHina. Jadi jangan salah pengertian ya ^^


End file.
